Pesadillas
by Zelha
Summary: Cuando la noche cae y todo es silencio, el frío ataca... Drabble escrito para la convocatoria del Festival de Halloween del Saint Seiya Eternal.


**Disclaimer:** No, Sant Seiya no es mío, es de Masami Kurumada quien se da la gran vida en la tierra del Sol Naciente.

**Dedicatoria:** A mis escamosas Borreguis, Crystal, Sirena2903 e Ithil, por amar Lovecraft y Poe tanto como yo.  
-

**Pesadillas**

-  
Los días se hacían largos y las noches más largas aún. Para una persona que sufre de insomnio, esto era más que una maldición.

Caminar como un ánima perdida entre los pasillos del Templo era uno de sus hobbies favoritos, cuando el sueño huía de sus ojos y se rehusaba a volver, por más que lo intentase buscar.

Caminar... y repetirse, una y mil veces a sí mismo, que lo que hacía estaba correcto.

Era una orden, por lo que tenía que estar correcto... ¿no es así? El Gran Maestro tenía toda la sabiduría de Athena en su mano, por ser su representante en la Tierra.

Claro que, nunca había _visto_ a Athena en realidad, sólo sabía de Ella por las órdenes dadas por el Patriarca del Santuario.

...No. No debía pensar eso, recelar de su Santidad era como recelar de la misma Diosa.

Luego estaban esas malditas pesadillas, las causantes de todo el insomnio que lo aquejaba.

Más que recrear en sus sueños el remordimiento por ser asesino, victimario y verdugo, era terror. El más puro y el más delirante, pues en las pesadillas venían esas mujeres, esos niños, esos hombres... a reprocharle, a atormentarle, a martirizarle por haber cortado el hilo de sus vidas.

Y el frío. El frío que le atenazaba el corazón, atería su cuerpo y adormecía su alma, ese frío que para algunos podía ser frescura, pero para él era un tormento, una tortura.

Cerrar los ojos era una obligación impuesta por el cuerpo pero su mente lo impedía, cada vez más sugestionado por tantas y tantas víctimas que reclamaban su atención, que imploraban por una razón, por un por qué, por una guía que los llevase a ese mundo blanco que les proporcionaría el descanso eterno.

Ellos podrían descansar... pero él,. ¿alguna vez podría hacerlo?

Tantas y tantas veces que salió del Santuario por orden del Gran Maestro, ejecutando personas que, según el Patriarca, eran enemigas de la Diosa, enemigas del Amor y la Verdad, enemigas de la Visión de la Diosa... todas obtuvieron ese destino inevitable.

Lo único que hizo fue, en realidad, apresurar ese paso al otro lado.

Y entonces,. ¿por qué aún seguía despertando con el corazón en la garganta, con un grito atorado en los labios, mirando con ojos desenfocados a su alrededor, antojándosele que yacía en un mar de sangre?

No podía encontrar razón de sus pesadillas...

Y en las noches más frías de Grecia, donde el viento aullaba furiosamente entre las columnas del Templo, las más largas en donde casi rezaba por que la noche se acabara y volviera el sol, incandescente y tórrido, llevándose todo vestigio de miedo y locura, llevándose fantasmas, espectros, ánimas... y pesadillas.

Pero personas como él no merecían el descanso.

Maldecido, vejado y humillado en su niñez, encontró su refugio en la violencia, la mentira y la destrucción, dejando que otros pagasen lo que él había cometido, lo que en verdad era su fechoría, su delito, su crimen.

Y después de tanto tiempo, vistiendo ese ropaje sagrado con el que todos le alababan y admiraban, ensalzando su apariencia regia, casi exquisita, casi divina, donde sólo se detenían en mirar la superficie, no el interior.

Y ya no lo soportaba más. No le importaba el futuro; huir, bien mediante pecados, inconsciencia o muerte, era cuanto le importaba.

Por eso, la sonrisa que pugnaba por alcanzar sus labios se dibujó con pereza en los mismos cuando la afilada punta entró en su carne, rompiendo el tejido y alcanzando la línea de su sustancia vital, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y emitir un placentero siseo. El dolor era lo único que _sentía_, después de todo.

Observar el rojo líquido salir desde la herida para caer, con un gorgoteo lento, casi sordo, casi mudo, despertó algo en sí que jamás había sentido.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir haciendo caso de esas pesadillas?. ¿Acaso no podía descansar en paz?

Y en el delirio de la pérdida de sangre, vio la estigmatizada tierra girando, siempre girando, con crispados mares tempestuosos consumiendo las salvajes y arrasadas costas y arrojando espuma contra las tambaleantes torres de las ciudades, llenas de ignominia y pecado.

¿Pero qué era el pecado si no una prohibición divina? No decían el por qué, sólo imponían la orden, no matarás, no robarás, no desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo...

Tonterías, estupideces inventadas por seres cohibidos con vidas reprimidas. Imbecilidades gritadas a los cuatro vientos a quien tenía la venia de escucharlo. Bulas que recompensaban a quienes llevaban una carga de complejos, de miedos y dudas.

La máxima de las farsas, la peor de las mentiras.

Un centelleo ante sus ojos enmarcó el flash del relámpago, la tormenta vendría por él, vendría a llevarle, sacándole de esta vida y hundiéndole en la eterna oscuridad del olvido; ese olvido llamado muerte, llamado descanso, llamado adiós.

Y una nueva sonrisa desafiante tocó su rostro.

"Ven, llévame,. ¡mándame al infierno!" gritó, con poca voz.

Y nadie respondió su desafío.

Y nadie caminó hacia él con una hoz brillante con la luz de la luna, preparándole el camino hacia el averno.

Y nadie trajo el cuervo que se burlaría de su cadáver.

--

Realmente, el color rojo era bello. Sobretodo, cuando tenía los delicados pétalos de una rosa.

Afrodita levantó la mirada hacia el horizonte enmarcado en el ventanal del Templo.

Los fantasmas se habían desvanecido.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_

--------------- 

A/N: Algo loco, pero es un challenge que hicieron en los foros del SSE. Heh.


End file.
